Not Applicable.
This invention pertains to a device to assist with filling of kraft paper lawn refuse bags or Al plastic film trash bags. Many municipalities require that lawn or yard waste be bagged in large kraft paper bags for trash pickup. As any lawn care worker knows, when lawn clippings or leaves are to be bagged, the typical paper lawn refuse bag will fall over or tend to collapse as lawn waste is placed in the bag. When flimsy trash bags made from plastic film are filled, the bag openings collapse and the bags are very difficult to fill. The present invention addresses these problems.
An insert for placement in a plastic trash bag or a kraft paper lawn refuse bag retains the bag in a fully open condition while it is being filled. The insert is a rectangular open-ended sleeve which is sized to fit within a lawn refuse bag such as a paper lawn refuse bag commonly used for disposal of grass clippings and leaves. The insert is also sized to fit within the opening of a common thirty to thirty-five gallon size trash bag made of plastic film. Opposing sides of the insert contain one or more retaining elements to hold plastic bags in place. These may be tuck openings which are restricted to retain small gathered segments of the plastic film trash bag. Opposing sides are also equipped at their lower ends with weight receiving slots or compartments. By weighting the insert, the insert and its surrounding paper bag or plastic film bag will resist toppling when placed on uneven ground surfaces or when subject to a breeze. The sleeve may fold to a flat condition for storage or transport. An embodiment of the invention is marketed under the trademark BAG MOUTH(trademark) by Bag-Mouth, Inc. of Cedar Rapids, Iowa.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device to facilitate filling of a yard waste bag of paper or plastic film construction.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a stiffener to hold a yard waste bag in an open mouth condition.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a yard waste bag insert which will resist toppling in mild wind conditions or when the yard waste bag is placed on an uneven ground surface.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a bag filling insert which can retain the edge of a flimsy trash bag made of plastic film to prevent slumping of the bag while it is being filled.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from examination of the description and claims which follow.